The New Meets the Old
by Jo March95
Summary: One sleepless night Elrond decides to take a walk around Rivendell. But what he finds is not what he expected. A younger version... To say more would ruin the story. *Chapter One Redone*
1. Chapter One

The New Meets the Old

By Jo March

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the _Lord of the Rings_, Tolkien owns it all. But the plot belongs to me.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

A/N: This is the second time around. Thank you to all of you who reviewed this very quickly. Sorry I gave it away in the begging. This time I won't. For a long time I did not feel capable of writing a story like this. Well, after a long debate with myself I have finally done it. 

~*~

Lord Elrond lay awake abed; staring at his ornately decorated ceiling. Again, tonight, sleep alluded him. It had been sometime since the Lord of Imladris had been gifted with a full night of sleep, tonight was no different. Elrond quietly climbed out of bed, he shivered as his feet hit the bare stone of the floor. He quickly pulled on his dressing gown, and headed for his study to find a book. 

As he entered the library, many familiar smells assaulted his senses. Elrond closed his eyes and let his mind wander, taking him where it pleased. It seemed to wish to relive his younger days, the wonderful days of youth. But Elrond's had not been wonderful, they were ones of immense sorrow and longing. Longing for the love a mother who wanted him and a father to share things with. Elrond sat down in a chair and folded his hands in his lap, looking straight ahead, not really focusing on anything. Childhood memories should be ones that one enjoys looking back on, wishing that you would not have dreamed them away, wishing you were older. He had been forced to grow up before his time; taking care of Elros had not been an easy job. 

As Elrond sat, a single tear slipped down his face. A broken heart, one that would never fully mend. How he wished that he might somehow fill the void by taking a wife, having three beautiful children, and being the Lord of Imladris, but there are something's that will never be forgotten or fulfilled. Completely forgetting his mission to find a book Elrond looked up though the crystalline window above him. Stars, the thing the elves loved the most. His gaze drifted over the skies, and came to rest on the brightest stare in the night sky, Eärendil, his father. 

Long ago in the first age Eärendil had set sail from Middle Earth for the last time, leaving his two small children, Elrond and Elros, and wife Elwing behind. A few years later the silmaril had taken over Elwing's mind, she no longer cared for her children. It was assumed she died when she jumped from the tower window, but she turned into a seagull and few away to Eärendil to plead with the Valar for the sake of Middle Earth. The Valar agreed to intercede for the sake of Middle Earth, but Eärendil was sentenced to exile for eternity. He now sails the night skies with silmaril shining brightly on his brow.

Elrond stepped out on to the balcony overlooking the fair valley of Imladris, and gave the valley a sad smile. He was happy here, yet he could never feel true happiness ever again. He looked up at the stares again, his sharp elvish eyes picked up the delicate drops of dew descending, making everything look like it was covered in diamonds. More tears ran down his face as his thoughts turned to his brother, Elros. He had never known their real father, and therefore chose the path of mortality. As he thought about his younger days he felt a sharp pang in his heart, it told him he was getting old. Not that he looked it, but in his heart of hearts he could feel the longing to settle permanently in the havens rising every passing moment.

He turned to go back to his chambers he heard a slight sound. It sounded like a child crying, but the only problem was that there were no children in Imladris at this time. Elrond cocked his head to one side, listening for the sound to come again; he waited for several minutes, but nothing happened. Just as he turned the lock on his door the sound came again. This time he was definitely sure that this was a child he was hearing. The wise Lord of Rivendell could not fathom how a child had come to be in his realm with out him knowing of it.

He silently walked towards the sound, not wishing to scare the child as he approached though. As Elrond approached the spot where he supposed the child to be, it jumped out, ready to fight. The boy, as the appearance obviously gave away, held his sword in the defensive position. But the boy was wear, his arms were about to give way. Elrond, noticing this right away, gently approached the boy, palms up; not wanting him to run.

"D-d-didn't come any closer. I'll kill you, I promise." Fear was betrayed in the boy's voice. Elrond had to do a double take. The voice matched Elladan's and Elrohir's while they were growing up, not unlike his while he was young. These thoughts surprised Elrond. 

"It's all right, son, I won't hurt you," said Elrond, taking a small step closer.

"Stay where you are, I don't want to kill you." The sword was shaking in his hand, giving away the fact that he was begging to fade. Elrond gently approached the boy. "Stay where you are, I..." He was cut off by the strong hand of Elrond gently, but firmly taking his sword away. The boy looked up in fear, what was this elf going to do to him for trespassing? His legs trembled, threatening to give out from under him. All of the sudden he found himself being gently picked up and carried off down the corridor. 

"Let me down, I can walk!" Demanded the boy, scowling at Elrond.

"As you wish, little master." With that Elrond promptly dropped him where he was, and started to walk on. He blinked several times before realizing what the older elf had done. The boy tried to stand up, but his legs would not do what his brain was telling them to do. He made a small groaning noise, hoping the other elf, Elrond, would come back to help him. As he looked down the hall he could see no one. Would he just be left here till someone else found him in the morn? While he pondered on these thoughts, Elrond snuck around behind him, and then picked him up again.

This time he didn't protest as he was carried down the long, dark passageway. They made many twist and turns, and passed many dark doorways until they reached their final destination, Elrond's bedchamber. Elrond gently set the child upon his bed, and covered him up.

On the way to there Elrond had purposely made many detours to throw the boy off so he would not be able to run away, quickly that is. As Elrond had been carrying the boy he noticed a familiar smell about him, but he couldn't quiet place it. Something that brought back a memory hidden deep with in the caverns of his mind, just waiting to be unearthed. As soon as the boy's head had hit the soft pillows of the Elf Lord's bed, he had fallen asleep. His eyes wide open in traditional elvish sleep. Lord Elrond sat down upon his couch and watched the boy sleep in silence.

Elrond watched the boy as he slept, there was definitely something familiar about this young elf, he just couldn't place it. It had been a long time since there had been a child around Imladris, even taking care of Estel seemed like years ago. Elrond felt emotions flooding him that he had not felt in a long time. They were strictly fatherly feelings, but more like a brotherly feeling. Somehow this young boy had brought meaning back into Elrond's life. As the elf slept he stirred in his slumber he mumbled something incoherent. To the quick and keen Elvish hearing of Elrond it sounded as if he had said something about finding his little brother.... No, it just wasn't possible. How could this little elf know about Elros?

~*~

A/N: Wow! I can't believe _I_ wrote that. You know writing is kind of like reading a story for the first time, except you are the only one who has read it so far. As I said before this was the second time I have written this. I hope that most of the spelling errors are fixed. It is a thrill when the characters to something total unexpected, yet you knew they were going to do it all along, just not the exact time or place. I thought this would be a little to complicated, yet so far all has run smoothly. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter Two

The New Meets the Old

By Jo March

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the _Lord of the Rings_, Tolkien owns it all. But the plot belongs to me.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I have decided that I like flamers just as much as I do people who tell me it is good. The people who severely criticize my work actually help me to become a better writer and improve the story. Thank you to all who flame and to those who just like to read my stuff. 

~*~

As Elrond sat on his couch and watched the boy he began to ponder over who this little elf could be, he seemed strangely familiar. It was like when you smell something you have smelled before and seem to relive a pleasant memory, yet not being able to place it. The boy looked so much like Elladan and Elrohir he was beginning to wonder if it was not one of their younger selves come back to torture all of Elvendom. Elrond almost laughed out loud, just thinking of all the pranks the twins had played on people. They had seemed serious at the time, but now to look back on them.... They were simply hilarious. 

No, thought Elrond, this boy was far too serious to be one of his sons, for they were always full of gaiety and mirth. The lad reminded him more of... no it just wasn't possible. The idea was as ridiculous as having the twins coming back as younger versions as themselves. But he did speak of.... _Forget it, Elrond, it is just not possible, as much as you wish it would, it won't. But do I really want that to happen? What in the Valar's name would I do with a younger version of myself?_ He fought the inner turmoil, what had brought this strange mood over the usually calm and composed Elvish Lord?

The lad stirred, shifting slightly. His breathing caught but soon resumed to normal. Eyes, such strange things, you use them all the time, but never really think of what they are worth, or what someone else's eyes might be seeing. Elrond stared at the boy's eyes, studying them intently, memorizing them. They held such innocence and wonder, yet in them was deep wisdom and grief. Elrond's eyes had been like that for as long as he could remember, glazed with sadness, and a deep caring for whomever he loved.

He glanced out the window, morning was fast approaching, the boy would wake soon. Elrond silently slipped out of the room and found a pair of Estel's old clothes. They were surprisingly well kept, most of his fosters son's clothing was had millions of holes in them. He must have not like this pair to well; they were a little formal, but... Elrond sighed, he knew that the boy would not feel comfortable in these formal looking clothes. Was he really so grown up that he wanted to dress the boy as he would himself? Never having the chance to be a child himself Elrond thought back to a pleasant day he and Elros had shared many years ago, when they still had a family.

~*~

__

'Elros, come on, we have to go or Ada will not be happy. Dinner is waiting,' said Elrond hoping to catch his little brothers attention by mentioning food, but it was hopeless. Elros was picking dandelions to give to their mother, not know they were but weeds. 'Elros, you can get more some other time. We are going to be late!' With that Elrond grabbed his arm and started to pull him up the hill near their home.

'I wanna 'eep the pity 'lowers for Naneth! De for her, 'Rond. Pease yet 'Ros get pity 'lowers? Pease?' Elros begged his older brother to let him go back for the flowers, not caring that they would be late for their dinner, Naneth wouldn't mind if he brought pretty flowers home for her.

'No, Elros, we cannot go back for those stupid weeds you picked.'

'Not 'eeds 'Rond! 'Lowers, pity 'lowers, for Naneth!' Elros smiled up at his older brother, now thinking he knew why they would not go back. 'Rond thought the flowers were weeds. He would never give Naneth dirty weeds.

'Elros,' said Elrond bending down to his level. 'they are weeds, not flowers.' Every word he said he gave Elros a shake, until he was shaking him so hard Elros was crying. 'Naneth doesn't want the ugly, stupid, pathetic weeds you so idiotically picked for her. She would think you were stupid. Why can't you just GROW UP!'

By now Elros was sobbing hysterically, not caring what Elrond said. 'No!' He screamed, with that he ran off to retrieve his precious flowers for his mother. Elrond walked back to the house, but his conscious nagged at him to turn around and find his little brother; stubbornness won out in the end though.

~*~

Elros tried to track his way back to where Elrond had made his drop his bouquet for their mother. He stumbled over a root hidden in the tall grass of the field. It sent him sprawling on his face, he started to cry, but remembering his mission, set off again. By the time he finally reached his destination it had become very dark, and the woodland creatures were beginning to come out and eat. Elros started back the way he came, but the darkness impaired his vision, and the young elfling was soon lost. The world seemed to him such a big place, no one would ever find him. The lad flung himself upon the ground and sobbed.

~*~

Elrond calmly walked into their house and prepared himself for dinner, completely forgetting about Elros in the meanwhile. As he sat down happiness radiated from his face, his father was home they could be a real family now. Eärendil and Elwing sat down and the family began to eat, but something was missing.

'Elrond, where is your brother?' questioned Elwing, in a very impatient voice. 'I told you to make sure that he was not late for dinner again.'

Elwing did not notice the paleness that crepted over her son's face as she said this. A horrible tasted came to Elrond's mouth. 'I'll go find him, Naneth.' He rushed from his place, hurrying towards the door. Elwing's hand flew to her mouth, as meaning came to her. Her youngest was out there all alone. Eärendil was up in a flash and close on Elrond's heels as he flew over the hill. 

~*~

Elrond had never known such speed as he had now. Fear encompassed him as regret and remorse filled him. If anything happened to Elros he would never forgive himself. He raced to where they had been playing in the valley. Unbeknownst to his father followed close behind him, carefully observing places where his son could possibly be. Elrond stopped and the wind brought to his keen hearing the pitiful cries of Elros. As he neared the place where his brother lay lamenting the fact he would probably never see his family again, Elrond slid to his knees next to his baby brother and scooped him up into his arms.

Elros slid his small arms around his brother's neck and whispered, 'Rond, I growed up now. I not never give Naneth ugly, stupid flowers again. I be smart from now on. You help.' The little elf looked up and Elrond, thinking his brother would now love him again. But instead he found Elrond's eyes clouded with tears. As one escaped down Elrond's face Elros reached out and wiped it away. 'Why 'Rond, cry? You still no love 'Ros? I sorry, I never do....' But Elrond didn't let him finish.

'No, no, Elros, I have always loved you. It was my fault I should have let you give Naneth those flowers. Don't you ever think that I don't love, it's not true.'

'But 'lowers uggy, you say so.' Stated the little elf with defiance in his small voice. 'I no want her to have uggy 'lowers.'

'They weren't ugly, Elros, I just didn't look close enough. Here,' said Elrond picking up the dandelions Elros had dropped. 'We'll go give them to her now.'

'No, you say, "'Ros, why can't you just grow up?" I growed up now. Not give uggy 'lowers. 'Rond growed up now too. It not fun to be all growed up.' Elros looked down and his hands with sadness at this admission.

'Elros, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean those things. I don't want you to grow up just yet. I won't ever grow up and be like that. Neither will you, I won't let you.' Elrond threw Elros on the ground and tickled him unmercifully till they were both laughing so hard the tears began to roll. Elrond stood up and took Elros's hand in his own and walked back to the house.

Once Elros was cleaned up and in bed, Eärendil came into say goodnight to Elrond. 'I saw what you did with him tonight. It was a very hard thing to do, was it not?'

Elrond looked down, his face flushed with same. 'Yes, Ada, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. I love him, truly I do.'

'I know, son, I know.' With his father sitting by his side Elrond fell asleep completely at peace for the last time in a long while.

~*~

As Elrond came out of his reverie he realized that he was still holding Estel's old pair of clothes. He set off to find a more comfortable outfit for the boy. When the boy was awake he would make sure that he was fitted and had proper clothes made for him. These thoughts stopped Elrond, fitting was not fun as a child, adults hardly liked it, he would make it an enjoyable experience for the boy. He continued on his way to find more clothes when Arwen stopped him in the corridor.

"Good morning, Ada. Did you have a nice nights sleep?"

Elrond blinked a couple of times, he had completely forgotten about sleeping he had been so caught up with the boy. "Well, as a matter of fact I feel quiet rested, thank you, my dear." He was about to start off again then remembered that Arwen had been quiet a little tomboy when she was younger. "Arwen, do you have any, um..." The prominent elf lord was at loss for words when asking his daughter if she had any clothes that would be suitable for a child. What would she think? _May as well tell her the truth now._ "Do you have any, uh, clothes that would, ah, fit a child?"

"Yes, Ada, but why? Most of them would be more suitable for a boy than a girl though." Arwen gave her father a sideways look.

"Why don't you go get some and I will show you why?"

"Alright, I will be back quickly." As Arwen went off on her father's strange mission, Elrond stood in the hallway pacing back and fourth.

~*~

A/N: So, what do you think so far, is it getting any better? Please tell me what you think of this, I'm not so sure about the whole flashback thing. I've never really do this kind of thing before, so give me some much wanted advice. It always seems like chapter two is so much better. READ AND REVIEW! Flames are welcome, please!


	3. Chapter Three

The New Meets the Old

By Jo March

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the _Lord of the Rings_, Tolkien owns it all. But the plot belongs to me.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

A/N: This chapter is where it gets a little tricky because I'm not sure what I should do. Silver Elf, you are the coolest, seriously. I love it when people sick up for me. This chapter is dedicated to you and HobbitsRfun; you two are the best. You both inspire me never to give up even when the going gets tough. I put it in 1.5 lines so that it would make it easier for you to read, so don't worry if the formatting is a little different.

~*~

As Elrond paced the hallway Arwen quickly raced off to find a come clothes that would match what her father had requested. Arwen was one of the fairest being in all of Middle Earth, but she did have one particular fault, have a health dose of curiosity and not enough patience. It irked to not know why her father was being so secretive about.

__

Hum, clothes small enough to fit a child he wants. Another Dúnadan child? No, that is not possible Estel is the last of that bloodline, and he is mine. I wonder what father has gone and done this time. Well, he doesn't expect me back to soon so I will go have a small look before he misses me. With this in mind Arwen set off at a determined pace, but not one that would be noted or called hurried. She made her way quietly to her father's chamber avoiding being noticed by anyone. Everyone was out and about this time of day around Rivendell.

~*~

While Arwen was sneaking into her father chamber a small being was stirring. He brought his eyes into focus, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was laying in a huge bed that was lifted a meter off of the floor and the mattress made it ever taller. Light was pouring in from everywhere giving the room and ethereal glow about it. There was a pile of formal robes thrown carelessly over a chair in the corner and a dressing gown laid over an ornamental couch. He rubbed the sleep that had collected in his eyes while he dreamt of his family. The lad propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, it definitely belonged to someone, he would never ever want a room that looked like this, ick! It was way to grow up for his taste. He had decided a year or two before his father had left them and his mother had gone crazy; that he would never act prim and proper like and adult accept when he really had too. Elros had taught him an import- Where was Elros?

He slightly remembered falling threw the air then landing here, but where was here? Had Elros fallen also or was he still at home with Gil-galad? Elrond was about to panicked when he noticed the door slowly opening. He knew he should pretend to be asleep; he had gotten so good it was hard for anyone to tell if he was really awake or not, even Gil-galad had a hard time discerning if he was or not. Curiosity got the better of Elrond, he waited for whom ever might be out there to come it, unless it was someo- He silently jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword and unsheathed the keen edged blade, ready for whatever might meet him. When the door finally did open it was not what he had expected it was....

~*~

When Arwen finally reached her father's room she slowly opened the door and peeked in. Someone jumped off the bed and retrieved something from the floor, she couldn't help wondering what it was. Millimeter by millimeter, centimeter by centimeter she opened the door, hoping to get a glimpse of what her father was hiding. Not being able to stand it anymore she flung the door wide and it made a loud bang as it hit the wall behind it, she flinched at the noise hoping her father wouldn't hear it and come see who had made the noise. She finally looked around the room and her gaze fell on what she had been seeking. A young lad standing in the middle of the room holding his sword aloft.

~*~

Elrond paced the corridor. _How long can it possibly take to get a single pair of clothes and come back here? Women, they are always late. Takes after her mother in that respect, never on time no matter how early she started we were always late to everything. Why can they not just gather what they need and be prompt like us males? _He walked back and forth fairly wearing a path into the intricate weave of the carpet anticipating his daughters return. Elrond's head shot up as he heard a bang from the hall where his room was located, had the boy finally awakened and pushed the door open? He had to refrain from running down the hall and finding out whom this dark headed stranger who uttered his brother's name was.

~*~

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I will make the next one much longer for you. This one seemed to write its self, but I wanted a nice gently cliffhanger, not a jarring one. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Tolkien. But the storyline is mine.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

A/N: I am going to make this my best chapter yet. Spell check is my friend, I will plan, write, rewrite, and edit my final copy to make sure it is almost perfect. Okay, so I probably won't go so far as to rewrite it but I will read over it several times to check for mistakes. 

~*~

'Get back or I'll hurt you.' Threatened the young lad who stood in the middle of Elrond's chamber. 'I do not wish to kill you, stay back.' Arwen slowly made her way towards the boy, he was scared and she could see it.

'I am not going to hurt you. See?' She faced her hands palm up. 'There is nothing to be scared of, no one is going to try to harm you.'

'How do I know I can trust you?' Arwen took another step towards him. 'Stay back, I am warning you.' The lad had been unconsciously backing up; Elrond's arm's were beginning to go numb from holding his sword in the defensive position for so long. 'What have you done with my brother? Where did you hide him?'

'You have a brother? I pray, tell me, young sir, what might your brother's name be? More over, what might such a dashing young elf such as yourself be named?' As she talked she slowly made her way towards the young elf. She had just passed her father's couch when she finished talking, and decided to stop going forwards. Arwen did not wish to back him into a corner and have him become even more frightened.

'Why do you want to know? My name and my brother's name are our own. What business do you have in knowing them?'

'Well, since this happens to be my father's house and I live here. We think it only courteous for visitors to tell us their names.'

'Yes, I do suppose you are right. My brother's name is Elros and my name is....' Arwen sank down upon the couch, thankful she had stopped where she was, or she might have fainted on the floor. 'Lady, are you quiet alright?' Elrond rushed to her side. 'Was it something I said? I do apologize. It's just.... You look as if you have seen a ghost. Do you need something?'

'No, it's just that you surprised me, that is all. No ghost around here.' _Accept you._ thought Arwen. _If his brother's name is Elros, then would he be... That is not possible, is it?_ 'Go on, you were about to tell me your name.'

'Oh, yes, I suppose I was. Pardon my bad manner, it has been a while since I have been around a pretty girl such as yourself. Oh, my name. _Im Elrond Peredhil Eärendilion._'I am Elrond (Half-Elven) Peredhil son of Eärendil The lad stated proudly.

'I thought as much.' Mumbled Arwen, still in a daze.

~*~

Elrond walked down the hall with determination in his stride. A thought had occurred him, maybe Arwen's curiosity had gotten the better of her, as it had in many cases. If the boy was awake at least she would be with him. Elrond began to walk faster, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he walk right past his room and on down the hall a few meters till he realized his mistake. The powerful Elvish lord turned around and made his way back to his chamber. When he got there the door was closed and soft voices could be heard coming from within. The heavy oaken door was slowly pushed inward, swinging on its hinges, not making a sound. The sight that meet Elrond was his daughter sitting on his couch, with all the color drained from her face and the lad kneeling at her right, inquiring how she was feeling.

Elrond quietly walked into the room, not making a sound as he tread upon the lush carpet that covered his floor. 'My Undómiel, are you feeling ill?' Her father's voice was edged with concern for her well being.

'Yes, Ada, I am quiet well, thank you. I will get the clothes now.' Arwen tried to stand up, but her father pushed her back down.

'No, they will wait. You are not well enough to walk, you are in shock. Come, I will carry you to your room and you will rest.' It was not merely a suggestion, it was an order. 'You may come to, lad. There we shall find some clothes that fit you.' Elrond smiled down at the boy who was dressed in one of his nightshirts.

'Yes, sir.' Elrond gently picked his daughter up and carried her to where her chambers were. He gently set Arwen down upon her bed, and pulled the soft comforter over her slight frame.

'Rest well, my daughter. Would you like tea or anything?

'Yes, Ada, a cup of tea would be good right now, and maybe something to eat also.'

'We will see what we can find. Do not stress yourself while we are gone.' With that Elrond turned to exit the room. 'Don't you go on any more adventures today, my dear. This one was quiet enough for you. Come along, lad. I won't bite.'

'Yes, sir.' The littlest Elrond was awed by this magnificent place, it was bigger than any place he had every seen. His eyes swiveled from side to side trying to take in all the sights around him. While he was looking at all the wonders of Rivendell, Elrond's long strides had out distanced him. By now he had turned a corner and was out of sight. 'Ai! What am I to do?' Wailed the little elfling. 'I have lost him, now I shall be punished for disobeying orders. What am I to do?'

~*~

Elrond's mind was set on one thing right now. Arwen. His main concern was her. What would he do when he sailed, but she stayed behind with Estel? Who would take care of her in his absence, when she grew ol- Elrond knew he must stop these thoughts. He turned to see if his silent shadow was keeping up, but he was nowhere in sight.

Elrond quickly backtracked and found the young elf sitting in the last hall silently crying into his arm's. His head was down and his arms covered his face. 'What am I to do? Now I will be punished for not following.' The lad sobbed phrases such as these over and over. Elrond's heart was touched.

'And what will your punishment be, young sir?'

'I don't know. I just d-d-don't know.' Hiccups came between each word, he did not realize whom he was talking to, or even that he was talking at all.

'Come here, you are not in trouble.' Elrond picked the lad up. 'Hush, no one is going to hurt you. There, are you better now?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Here now, is that all you can say? Surely it's not. Come now, boy, what is your name?'

'Elrond, sir. My name's Elrond.'

'Hum, I see.' Elrond's forehead crinkled. 'That is what they call you.' Now he knew why his daughter had been in shock. Poor dear, not something you see everyday. A younger version of your father walking around the streets of Rivendell. 'All right then, shall we continue?'

'Yes, s- I mean that would be good.' Elrond offered his self a hand, and they continued that way till they reached the kitchen. 'Oh my.'

'It smells good, does it not?'

'Very good, sir.'

'Shall we find something for Arwen to eat? Hum, what do you think she would like?'

'Ai, I do not know, there is so much. To many things to choose from. I can't see everything though.' Elrond tried to stand on his toes to see over the tall counter of the kitchen.

'I think we can remedy that. Here we go.' With that Elrond lifted the little one onto the counter so that he could see all the wonder foods that there were. 'We have quiet a decision before us, now don't we?'

'M-my Lord, how what a delight it is to have you visit the kitchen. Such a rare honor. If I can be of service I can get you-'

'No, Lindir, I think that we will be fine. Thank you anyways.' Elrond looked down at his younger self, who was looking very confused.

'You're the Lord of all this?' Asked and incredulous Elrond. 'You have a lot of grown up stuff around here.' This was a shot right to the depths of Elrond's heart. _Grown up stuff._ Yes, there was a lot of that around. No children played in the streets, no laughter could be heard in the once happy valley of Imladris.

'Yes, I am. Now, what shall we take Arwen?'

'Who may this child be, Lord Elr-'

'This is my friend Elrond, son of Eärendil the Mariner. He is going to be visiting for while. Now if you will excuse us, Lindir, we shall find what we will be needing.

'O-o-of course, my Lord. I shall leave you in peace.' With that Lindir rushed out of the kitchen eager to tell Glorfindel what had just transpired in the kitchen between him and the Lord of the House. 

'Now that we are in peace, you shall decide what we shall deliver my daughter.'

'Yes, sir!' Elrond was glad to have a task to do. He joyfully skipped around the kitchen and pointed out the things he thought that Lady Arwen would enjoy having. 'I think that is it? You said something about giving her tea.'

'That I did, but it is in my study. If you will take this to her, then I will retrieve the tea and meet you back at her chambers. Does this suit you, Master Elrond?'

'Yes, that is just fine, sir.'

'Good, now do you remember the way back?'

'I believe so. If not I will just wait for you to find me.' With that he walked out of the room importantly carrying the plate of food for Arwen. Elrond smiled as he watched himself leave the room. He was certain that over half of Rivendell knew that there was a younger version of their master roaming the extensive halls of Imladris. At least no one would be surprised if they happened to pass him the hall. But there was the problem of what to do when the boy found out who he really was. _He will want to call me something besides, 'sir.' 'Ada' perhaps? No, I would never consent to that. I would not even call Gil-galad 'Ada' when I was that age. It seems that telling him the truth will be on the only way to go._

TBC......

A/N: Sorry, I know I promised a long chapter this time. It's longer than the last one! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they are very helpful. I love criticism, except when it is from my parents or people I know really well. Well, I have to study my spelling words, boring!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Tolkien. But the storyline is mine.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

A/N: Well, it seems that everyone really likes this story. I only have four chapters and 24 reviews! Wow, this is great. Have fun reading this chapter, I do not have clue to what it will be about.

A/N #2: Oh, do I realize that the older Elrond wouldn't be in a hurry, but you have to realize that he did not wish for his younger self to know who he really was, quiet yet that is.

A/N #3: Ahhh! I do not want to write this chapter, but I must. Did you get to see the TTT? I did, my Ada took me! Then I saw it again two more times with my friends, then my Ada again! It was much better than the first, yet it was not at all aligned with the books. Here I go. I hate writer's block, it is terrible.

~*~

The elder version of Elrond slowly walked down the hall towards his study, lost in thought. How could a younger version of himself suddenly show up on his doorstep? It was ludicrous, he almost did not believe it, but everyone else saw him too. _I hope that Arwen is not in too much shock. She has not been in good health since our discussion about Estel. Why in the name of the Valar would she want to marry a mortal? Sure, the man might one day be King, but that is no reason for one of Elven-kind want to be parted from their own for life. _Elrond reached his study and walked in, not noticing that the door was partially opened. The curtain the north window was blowing back and forth gently in the soft breeze, the window was cracked open, and the wardrobe door was swinging back and forth on its hinges. Lord Elrond did not notice any of things, nor did he notice that a couple of his favorite robes were missing out of his closet; the room was completely askew.

He walked into his study and gathered the needed herbs to make the tea, then set a kettle on the top of the stove. The stove would not have been there if Celebrian had not insisted that one day it would come in useful, it looked like she was right, how could she have known? Well, of course, she was Galadriel's daughter, that could explain a lot of the mystery that she was shroud in. Elrond heated up the water and poured a cup of tea for his _iell_. daughter

He walked down the hall towards Arwen's room; it was not far from his. When he opened the door he found Elrond sitting on his daughter's bed chatting gaily with her, trying to entice her to take some of the food he had brought. The elder Elrond set the tea down on the stand next to Arwen's bed. He gently helped her rise up enough so that she could drink the tea. Her face was uncommonly pale, for though she was pale, this was not a natural pallor, and her face told more than she wished for her father to see. It was stressed with lines of weariness and a longing for her love. Elrond let out a very unelvish sigh; she would make the decision when the time came, whether or not to marry Estel, a mortal man. 

Arwen studied her father as she quietly sipped on her tea. The younger Elrond was sitting at the foot of her bed munching on some of the food he had tried unsuccessfully to get her to eat earlier on. Her father was far away, his eyes focused on nothing. He had so many burdens to carry, lines of worry wound their way across his ivory brow. Now that there were two of him it would only make him stress more, he did not do well with children now that all his were grown up. Raising Estel had been harder on him than he would have liked to admit; it was no easy job raising one would later become the King of Gondor. To hear Glorfindel or Erestor tell it Estel had been a little demon, but to Elrond he had been a precious child, with many fond memories. Now he would have nothing to with the man who had stolen the heart of his daughter. Arwen was not sure who this separation hurt the most, her father or Aragorn.

Arwen was growing weary, it had been quiet a shock to find a younger version of her beloved father. It did not help that Aragorn was gone off on another one of his missions with the Dúnadan, she missed him sorely. 

After a time Elrond finally noticed his daughter's fatigue. "Come, Elrond, let us leave Arwen alone for a time so that she can recover and be up and around tomorrow."

"Oh, all right. But what are we gonna do now?" The little Elrond his older self a questioning look and rose one eyebrow in the process. 

"Well," said Elrond straightening up, "what would you like to do?" He had no idea what a child like himself would want to do. For he had no idea what time he was from.

Arwen shot her father a strange look. He usually was reserved around children, even what might be classified as uncomfortable. Elrond might have had four children, but he had never been in soul command before. Celebrian had taken care of the boys and Arwen, and Glorfindel, Erestor, and the twins (when they were around) had looked after Estel. This was the first time he had to take care of one all by himself.

"I do not know. For I do not know what you have to do around here. Is there anyone else my age? Do you have books? Or garden's? Or maybe we could, uh... Never mind." He was about to suggest that he could teach him how to handle a sword, but remembered most other Elves preferred the bow to the sword. The _edain_ part of Elrond liked the sword much more than he did the bow.

"Or what, my little friend?" Elrond picked himself up off the bed and they went hand in hand down the hallway. Arwen watched in amusement as they walked away. She smiled then folded her hands over her chest and fell asleep, and drifted into the realm of Elvish dreams.

~*~

"Well," admitted Elrond, "I would like to learn how to use a sword, but... It does not really matter. Whatever you would like for me to do, I am a guest, sir." There it was again, that word. 'Sir.' What was the boy to call him.

What can the boy call me? _Tell him the truth. _No, I cannot do that. What would he think?_ Does it really matter? He will find out even if you do not tell him. Would you rather he find out from you or someone else?_ Oh, you are right, as usual. If I must tell him, I must. All right, I will. _When?_

The little voice inside Elrond's head would not leave him alone. It continued to pester him about the boy. He did not want to ruin in now, but it would be for the best. What if the boy did not like him after that? Right now, decided Elrond. He would tell the boy right now. 

"So, you wish you learn how to use a sword? Most Elves preferred to use the bow, or even duel knives. What made you choose the sword?" Elrond steered him towards the practice field.

"Actually, it is because of my father. He uses a sword, and I wanna be just like him." He looked up at the older Elrond and smiled. "He is the smartest and strongest person I know. My mother says that he is the best swordsman around, and I bet he is." Elrond could hear the admiration in his voice. Lost memories flooded his mind, memories of his father that he had forgotten.

"That is definitely something to be proud of. I am sure you make your father very proud." Elrond placed a small blade before the child, it had been his first when he was a boy. His sons, including Estel, had been taught with it as well.

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw the blade. "It is beautiful. Are you sure that it is all right that I use it?" Awe sounded in Elrond's voice as he picked up the sword with reverence.

"Yes, but before we start, there is something that I must tell you."

Elrond put down the sword and took a seat across from his older self. "Yes, what is it, sir?"

"Well," Elrond drew in a long breath, "it is about who I am." He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the shock the boy would experience. Elrond was squirming with impatience. "I am the King of Imladris, all of this."

"I gathered as much this morning, sir, but why must you tell me what I all ready know?"

"Patience, my name.... My name is Elrond. I am the son of Eärendil and Elwing, my brother was Elros." He had said it.

Elrond jumped up and yelled, "No! You lie, that is impossible. You are trying to trick me!" With that he ran off. The elder Elrond looked down at his hands, he had failed.

Just then Glorfindel came walking up the path, he noticed his friend's downcast mood. He wondered what was ailing the Lord of Rivendell. "What is the matter, my friend?"

Elrond looked up and said three simple words: "I have failed." Then walked off, leaving his Glorfindel to ponder what he had meant by this.

A/N: Okay, this is a really short chapter, I am very sorry about that. Hi! I don't have school this morning because of snow. We are suppose to get six to ten inches around here. Yeah for me, we cannot even get out of the driveway, he he he!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Tolkien. But the storyline is mine.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

A/N: Yeah! Chapter Six is finally here. Jo has more time to write now because I am home schooling. But we are packing and stuff for our move. Yeah! Sorry I have been neglecting this story and concentrating on the other ones.

****

I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!

I feel better now. Okay, writer's blocks be gone!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The younger Elrond raced down the _thâm_*, his vision was blurred by unshed tears. Somehow he had ended up in one of the vast garden's that surrounded most of Rivendell; it had a breathtaking magnificence about it. Elrond stopped to take a look around the beauty that encompassed him was astounding. 

For a moment he almost forgot what he was angry about, then it all came rushing back to him. '_Patience, my name...' He took a deep breath, 'My name is Elrond. I am the son of Eärendil and Elwing, my brother was Elros.'_

Was.

That was the word that had hit him the hardest. It had been spoken in past tense, like he wasn't here anymore. That could not be possible! Elrond fell to the ground, sobs shaking his tiny frame. The elf must have been lying; it could not be true. Elros could not have done such a foolish thing as to choose a mortal life. 

Tears flowed freely down his face as he sat under the great tree that stood in the middle of the garden. Elrond huddled against its base and wept his heart out. How could the world be so cruel as to take his brother from him? It wasn't fair, not at all.

~*~

Elrond walked down the _thâm_ with a dejected look on his face that none could mistake for anything else but pure unhappiness. The great Elvish king was in the depths of despair, that none could lift him out of. He sighed an unhappy sigh. Celebrian had been the only one who had ever been able to lift him out of the depression he was inclined to fall into.

Her tender touch had done miracles for Elrond. Oh, how he missed his dear wife. She had been the most precious gift the Valar could have given to anyone. It was no wonder that she had been called home to Valinor earlier than he. No one else could ever fill the void that had taken up eternal residence in Elrond's soul. Only a few more years till he took the ship to Valinor himself with all his children, he hoped. If Arwen chose a mortal life... No, he would not allow her to marry Estel*, even if he did become King of Gondor. His daughter was simply to precious to lose to the bitterness of death and the sting of mortality.

He walked into his _adab* _noticed that everything was out of place! Someone had come through and totally massacred his room. Not one piece of clothing was left hanging in his closet, nor folded in his drawers. Elrond could not fathom what they could have possibly have been looking for. He felt Vilya* suddenly become heavier. That was it! Someone had been looking for his ring, one of the great Elvish rings of power. But who? No one knew that he was the keeper of this power ring, only those who were in his family and they would not tell. Gil-galad had passed it on to him just has he took his finally breath and left Arda forever to live in the Halls of Mandos.

~*~

Arwen felt rested after her short nap. It was her Elvish ability that her body was made to heal its self and would do so if given the chance. Finding a smaller and much younger version of her beloved father had been quiet a shock, and she had not been mentally prepared for it. He was such a sweet boy; she wondered how her father was going to tell himself that he was the same person just much older. 

__

I hope that Ada* tells him a gentle way. He has been so much lately I would hate to see him get more emotionally hurt that he already is. Ada has not said much about his growing up years, but I can tell that they were not exceptionally nice to him. 

Poor Elrond will not take the news that Elros chose mortality over being elf-kind. That will be a sore blow to him. Whenever Ada talks of his brother I can tell he loved him very much. They need each other right now, I just hope that they can see it as well as I can.

Arwen rose from where she had been lounging and went to see how the two Elrond's were coming along. On her way to the practice field Glorfindel passed her in the hall. A worried looked marred the golden elf's fair face.

'Glorfindel, what ails you, _mellon-nin?_'

'I just found out you steal my horse in the movie. I hate you, Arwen!' Glorfindel becomes hysterical and runs off to cry.

'I wouldn't steal your stupid horse if someone paid me to do it,' Arwen stomped off down the hall away from Glorfindel. Muttering under her breath, "Stupid Liv Tyler how dare she ruin my perfect image. One day I'll kill that Glorfindel. Oops, did I say that out loud?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so maybe that didn't happen, but it sure was fun to write. Back to the real story where Arwen and Glorfindel don't hate each other. Well, not yet anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Glorfindel, what ails you, _mellon-nin?_' Asked a very concerned Arwen. She was constantly worrying about how other's were instead of herself. The look on Glorfindel's face was not a good sign that all was well with her father.

'It is your father, _Undómiel*. _I am worried about him. This morning I went looking for him and could not find him anywhere. Finally after searching for about an hour and a half I found him out by the practice field. He did not look happy so I asked him, _'Elrond, what is wrong, mellon-nin?'_ And he said, _'I have failed, Glorfindel. I have failed.'_ After that I could get naught out of him.'

'Oh no! This is terrible. Where is father now? Tell me there was someone else with him when you last saw him. Please tell there was.'

'No, there was not. Pray tell me, Arwen, who might you wish for him to be with.'

'A boy, a very young Elfling.'

'There was no one with your father last I knew. Who is the mysterious Elfling you speak of. Someone I might be able to help you find?'

'Tis... I am not at the liberty to say who 'tis. Please, just help me find him and I will explain later.'

'We shall split up. Therefore it will be easier to find him. You shall cover the western part of Imladris and I the east.' With that Glorfindel and Arwen split up to look for little Elrond. This would not be good if someone found him and did not know the story behind it. 

~*~

Bilbo was taking a brief break from writing in his book. One could only sit still for so long you know. He had been working on it for most of the morn and had decided to see if he could acquire a second breakfast of sorts. Elves were so strange, no wonder they were all so thin, that didn't eat enough in Hobbit standards that is. Well, as Bilbo was on his way to the kitchen he was humming over a few lines of a verse he had been thinking up for his friend, the Dúnadan.

__

'All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not whither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall the blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

While he was thinking over the lines to his little poem song thing Bilbo was not looking were he was going and tripped over a small form huddled up at the base of a tree. Upon closer inspection Bilbo found that it was a small Elvish child fast asleep. There were tears upon the child's cheeks; he looked worn out completely. Bilbo's heart was moved by this pitiful sight. He could not help but wonder who this young Elf was. There were young Elfing's around Rivendell that he knew about. Perhaps Lord Elrond would know. He sat down by the young lad and waited until he awoke.

*_Thâm-_ hall  
_*Adab-_ chamber (literally house)  
_*Mellon-nin-_ my friend  
_*Ada- _Father or daddy  
_*Undómiel-_ Evenstar

*Vilya- an Elvish ring of power.  
*Estel- means _Hope_ in Elvish. Aragorn's name when he was young.

A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write, but I finally did it. Hope you enjoyed it. Next time the update will not take so long. I promise


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Tolkien. But the storyline is mine.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

U2LoVeR- Thank you. I try to please people with my writing, they sometimes just don't like what I have to say. I don't know if he will or not. Haven't thought that far ahead yet. lol! I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

Sugar Addict- Sorry, I am a little late in getting this updated so their birthday's are both way past. No, I don't hate you. But you did take your story down. Not nice. Put it back up whenever you fix it.

Midnight Dove- Yeah, it sometimes takes me a little time to update stories just 'cause I am super busy. Thanks for reviewing. Hope that you will like this chapter just as much.

Lutris- Yes, Bilbo is going to meet the littlest Elrond. Isn't he sooo cute? Bilbo doesn't get enough press. 

Psyco101- Yes, I am a little crazy and felt like making everyone think that I had gone completely insane. That is not far from the mark though. I will post more soon. We are moving so my life is hectic.

A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews. They do make me write faster. We are in the middle of moving so it is kinda hard for me to find time to write.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Elrond awoke he found that he was settled on someone's lap. That someone was nice and soft, just right to snuggle with. He moved closer as the someone gently caressed his hair. Elrond did not wish to wake from the comfortable dream he was wrapped in. 'Master Elf, I know that you are awake,' a voice spoke from above him. It was a very nice voice. He did not want to wake up though.

As he sat up he saw that the someone was a very small person. He had curly short hair on the verge of graying and pointed ears, but not those of an elf. The someone had unusually large feet with hairy stuff growing on the top of them. He had a pleasant face that was kind and loving. Elrond immediately felt comfortable with his someone.

'Who are you, sir?' Bilbo noticed that the little elfling had very good manners. The child reminded him very much of Elrond, maybe he was a relative.

Bilbo smiled at the boy, 'My name is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. I am a hobbit.'

'Was' a hobbit?' Elrond's curiosity was peaked. He had momentarily forgotten his manners in the excitement of meeting a new type of person. 'Where's the Shire? Are all hobbit short?' He pummeled Bilbo with a million questions at once till Bilbo calmly told him that he couldn't answer all things in a moment.

Bilbo was immediately fond of the boy, he reminded him a Frodo when he had been a young hobbit. 'Yes, my boy, all hobbits are short. The Shire is where we are from, it is on the very western shores of Middle Earth. Maybe if we have time I will tell you more about hobbits. But right now I hear the luncheon bell. Suppose we find something to eat?'

That idea sounded find to Elrond, he just realized that he was very hungry. He had not eaten since early in the morning before he had been told.... 'Bilbo, will the master of the house be at lunch?' He was a little bit taller than Bilbo, but that did not bother him very much.

'Oh, you know Lord Elrond? I am sure that he is worried about where you are. I suppose you are related to him. I noticed the resemblance while you were sleeping.' Elrond had become very closed and wouldn't even look at Bilbo. 'When did you arrive in Rivendell?'

Elrond did not wish to answer any of the hobbits questions, but his mother had schooled him well, so he answered as vague as he dared. 'Yes, I am related.' Well, that was true enough if the older elf had been telling the truth. 'I arrived here late last night.'

'Hum, that was a well kept secret. No one around here can keep a thing quiet.' Obviously the elfling was not telling the whole truth, or he would have been more talkative. Bilbo let it pass though and invited the boy to sup with him in his suit. Elrond agreed to this immediately. This way, he figured, it would be easier to avoid detection from the older Elf and Arwen if she came looking for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Glorfindel did not understand why Arwen was in such a fit about not being able to find her father. Lord Elrond had been known to wander off and not tell anyone where he was headed and be back in time for dinner. The only thing that Glorfindel was worried about was the depression he had fallen into. Celebrian had been the only one who could ever raise him out of those strange fits he had.

The blond looked into his friend's study, it was a mess! Everything had been carelessly thrown all over the place. Elrond had a tendency to clutter up things, but other than that he was very meticulous in everything he did. Glorfindel quietly opened the door into his Lord's private chamber. In there everything was also in terrible disarray. He knew that Elrond would never leave his chamber looking like this for anyone to see. The only thing Glorfindel could figure out was that someone was looking for something that they could not find. Vilya, the Ring of Air. It was the greatest of the three. Someone must have been looking for it!

Now he was in need of haste. Glorfindel thought he knew now why Arwen was in such a panic over where her father was. He could have been kidnapped, or kill- I won't think about that. Elrond can take care of himself. Come on Glorfindel, think, think! If you were an Elvish Lord- Wait, you are an Elvish Lord. If I were Elrond where would I go to seek solitude?

'Hum,' Glorfindel pondered out loud. 'Where would he go to have peace and quiet. Some place he would feel comforted by. Ah ha!' He looked around to see if anyone had been listening to the conversation that he had just had with himself. 

Just as Glorfindel was rushing out of Elrond's room he collided with Erestor, one of Elrond's advisor's. Erestor had always been a little bit awed by Glorfindel, after all he was the legendary Balrog killer. To been almost knocked over by the usually calm and composed Elf Lord was quiet a surprise. 'Lord Glorfindel, it is an hon-'

'Save it Erestor, I need your help.' It was not like Glorfindel to be impolite, but right now he had need for haste. Erestor was not helping by his hero worship. 'Tell Arwen that I need to see her right away in The Garden.'

'B-But, which garden my-' Again he was cut off by a very impatient Glorfindel who did not enjoy titles anyway. 

He shot Erestor a killer stare, 'Just tell her The Garden. She will know what you mean.' All this was said through clenched teeth. For a moment Erestor could not move, his feet seemed cemented to the floor. 'Well, don't just stand there. GO!' Never had Erestor moved so fast. He rushed off down the hall to find Arwen. 

When he was finally out of sight Glorfindel rushed off the opposite direction. He reached the end of the hall and almost ran over Bilbo and a small child who was with him. 'Good afternoon, Glorfindel. I trust that you have had a pleasant morning, my friend.'

Glorfindel liked the elderly hobbit. He and Bilbo had had many good long talks since Bilbo had moved to Rivendell. Maybe Bilbo has seen Elrond. Can't hurt to ask. I wonder who his friend is. 'Yes, Master Baggins, I have quiet a nice morning,' but not such a good afternoon, Glorfindel mentally added. 'I also trust that yours has been just as nice. Autumn is such a nice time of the year here in Imladris. But I cannot help but wondering who-' 

At that precise moment Arwen came walking down the hall at a good pace. 'Erestor said that you wanted to-' She stopped short when she saw Elrond trying to conceal himself behind Bilbo in a futile attempt at not being noticed. 'I see you have made a new friend, Giliath.' It was the first name that came to her mind. Arwen did not know why she chose to call her "father" a host of stars, but it just seemed fitting.

'Ah, you must have been the companion of Elrond that I was looking for,' Glorfindel smiled down at the small elfling. He was still behind Bilbo, not wanting Arwen to take him back to the Elf everyone thought was him in an older form.

Arwen knelt down at Giliath's level. She looked into his eyes, he did not like the feeling that she could tell exactly what he was thinking. Of course, she couldn't, but Arwen had inherited something from her grandmother; she could tell what a person was feeling by looking into their eyes. 'Come here, Giliath,' Arwen opened her arms to him.

Elrond/Giliath did not want to go to Arwen, but his heart and feet did not listen to what his mind was telling him. Before he knew it he was in a comforting embrace and being carried off towards the room he had awakened in. 

Arwen laid the smaller version of her father down on his bed. She smoothed the hair away from his face. He was just so adorable. On thing that she had learned from her father was how to put people to sleep just by looking at them. While Elrond was gazing at her he suddenly became very tired and was asleep before he knew it. Arwen stayed by his side until he woke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have failed. I have failed. I have failed. That was the only thing that Elrond could think. He believed that he had failed because he could not convince his younger self that they were actually the same person.

Elrond wandered around in circles, all this pacing had almost worn a pattern in the rug. He had to get out of here before he went mad. Someone had been in his room and they wanted Vilya. Staying in Rivendell was not an option right now. Getting out without anyone knowing it was going to be the hardest part. Quickly he threw some clothes in his saddlebag, then gathered up a few of his medicinal plants just in case an accident should occur. No one would miss any of these articles because of the mess the intruder had made.

He heard someone walk into his study. Elrond figured that it would have to be Glorfindel, he was probably looking for him. Going out the door was to risky, someone might see him. With a quick glance over at the window Elrond made up his mind. The twins and Estel had climbed up it enough times that he knew it wouldn't be too difficult to shimmy out it. Quickly he tossed his bag out onto a limb of the tree, hoping it would catch. Thank the Valar it did. Just as Glorfindel opened the door to enter the room Elrond leapt from the window into the tree.

Had anyone looked up they would have thought nothing of it. From a distance Elrond looked enough like one of his sons to pass. The twins were known for their practical jokes they liked to play on people; their father was not an exception. Elrond quickly climbed down the tree and sprinted towards the stables. He took the longer way around hoping to avoid meeting someone.

When he finally reached the stables there was no one in sight. The stable hand must have been taking his noon meal Elrond reasoned. His horse, Hathion, was soon saddled and ready to be on his way. First on Elrond's list was to find so spare food. He had long ago ordered that nonperishable food items always be kept ready in the stable in case there was great need of haste and no time to prepare. Within a minute Elrond had deftly lifted a bag of jerky, a few lembas still in their leaf wrappings, and a couple hard biscuits. Not his normal fare, but they would have to make due for now.

The next thing for Elrond to do was to somehow get his horse and himself out of Imladris without being noticed. He remembered that there was a secret way that Elladan and Elrohir had found when they were but four or five. If he could find it again it would be perfect for what he needed to do. 

After half an hour of searching for the secret way out Elrond was about to give up. The day was uncommonly hot and humid, at least for Elrond it was. He had put on a heavy cloak, boots, a thick vest, and a warm pair trousers. As he leaned back against the boundary wall he suddenly went toppling head over heels down a small hill. After picking himself back up and brushing off, Elrond lead his horse through the small passage and was on his way.

A/N: So what do you think? I don't think that this is my best chapter ever, but it will have to do for right now. Sorry about any spelling mistakes and stuff like that. I did get a 100% on my spelling test today, that is good news! Remember, if you review, I will get it up a day sooner than I would have. Next Monday the next chapter will come out. If I get lots of any type of response I will post it earlier.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Tolkien. But the storyline is mine.

Summary: One sleepless night Elrond takes a walk around Rivendell. What he finds is not what he expected. A younger version of.... To say more would ruin the story.

Reply to Reviewers: 

****

Arabella Thorne- I don't think that Elrond really knows why he is leaving Rivendell except that someone is trying to take his Ring of Power. He is pretty depressed right now too. Thanks! I love all of your stories. When I saw who it was I was really excited!

****

Lutris- I don't know what is going to happen yet. Just keep your fingers crossed. Glad you liked that part, it is my favorite.

****

Midnight Dove- Yeah, I hate spelling too. Good, I will try and put more of those in this chapter.

****

Liriniel- I think everyone agrees with you on that point. Elrond is going crazy for no apparent reason. Ahhh! Don't worry I will keep going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Eight

Elrond mounted his faithful horse, Hathion, and started out of the Valley of Imladris. The wind had picked, up it looked like a storm was brewing. To Elrond this was bitter sweet news, he wanted it to rain so that his tracks would be washed away, but then again that would mean he would have to find some sort of shelter before the rain came. Right now he was too close to Imladris to seek a good spot to take up shelter for the night, he would have to ride a bit farther.  
Gently Elrond nudged Hathion into a gallop and was soon out of sight of Imladris. Once he was that far Elrond was not quiet as worried about haste. This oncoming storm would detain anyone trying to find him a for a little while. Elrond was still not satisfied with his progress, but allowed Hathion to walk for a bit before he picked up the pace.  
Dark thunderclouds were gathering in the sun, blocking out the light. By now it was nearing evening and the Elvish lord was becoming a bit hungry, not mention tired from having ridden in the saddle for most the day. Up ahead he could see the opening of a cave, it was just close enough to Imladris that Elrond was sure that it would not contain anything dangerous. He had is bow and sword handy if any danger should appear. As he neared the mouth of the cave Hathion because upset and snorted in fear, something was in there, Elrond was sure of it. Hathion tossed is head as his master dismounted and carefully crept toward the opening the rock face.  
Elrond silently unsheathed his sword, not wanting to attract undue attention from whoever or whatever was in the cave. Cautiously he approached the entrance to the outcropping as he drew closer he felt his body tense, ready to spring at any given moment. The wind had picked up, muffling any sounds that might have been coming from inside, this meant that Elrond had to creep forward to the mouth of the cave so that he could see what was going on in side of it.

  
"Blast! This dang cave ain't wort' nothin', why'd we ever come 'er in the first place?" Elrond was now close enough to hear voices coming from with in. He could also see a bright fire burning with in as it played silhouettes against the cave walls. As Elrond peered into the cave what he saw was a pair of Orc's with their Warg mounts tied up at the back of the cave.   
The Wargs seemed to sense that someone there and started tearing at their chains, trying to get loose, but luckily for Elrond the Orc's did not pay attention. "Aye, it were you that brung us here, so quiet your sniveling before I fill your belly with maggot holes." Actually only one of them was a Orc, the other was a goblin.  
Elrond knew that it was not likely for there to only be two of them. He looked around for any signs that might show how many had been there. There were many tracks on the dirt floor of the cave, but they were confused and scrambled up together, making it hard for Elrond to separate them. All together he guessed that there had been around thirty or so Orc's and goblins in this cave during the last twenty-four hours.  
Just as he was about to leave and try to find some other place for the night the rain started to come down in torrents. Elrond attempted to find his way back to Hathion when he heard a horrible scream. It did not take Elrond to place the sound as a horse being killed, he raced towards the sound, heedless of the danger he was rushing into.  
When he reached the place he saw around fifteen or twenty Orc's and Goblins gathered around Hathion, ripping the meat off; each of them were trying to get a better piece than the other one. It was a horrible thing to see his horse killed in such a fashion, still partially alive. Elrond watched as two of the Orcs started fighting over a piece of meat until another Orc came up behind them and killed them a took the meat for himself. The others soon started to devour their fallen companions with a stomach churning relish.

  
Dejectedly Elrond slipped away from the Orcs who luckily did not notice his presence. He knew that he could not do anything for Hathion. If Elrond had attempted to save him, his life would have been taken as well; or even worse, he could have been made captive. Memories of the day the twins had brought home Celebrian came back suddenly. The look in her eyes, she did not want to live anymore and there had been nothing he could do for her.  
Sounds of Orc shod feet brought Elrond out of his reverie. They must have finished off there meal and were now after him. _If the two in the cave had Wargs, does the rest of their company have mounts as well?_ Elrond did not linger on these thoughts, but took off cross-country, trying to put as much distance between him and his pursuers. He was nearing a wooded area, and hoped to loose them in there.   
Orcs and Goblins do not like to go into the small wood Elrond was headed too. Not even any of the Elvish folk would venture into the wood, it was haunted by something that did not like to be disturbed. But right now Elrond had no other option. He could risk going around the wood and be captured by Orcs, or he could go into the wood and see what fate held in store for him in the dense forest.  
Elrond could feel the ground shake beneath his feet as the Warg riders grew closer with each passing second. The forest loomed ahead of him, his heart was in his throat. Elrond risked a quick look over his shoulder, he could now clearly make out the shapes of his pursuers as they steadily gained on him. A branch slapped him across the face as he plunged into the pitch-black wood.

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, and I am sorry about that. Next chapter I promise that there will be a lot more of little Elrond. This just seemed so interesting I couldn't help but write about it, sorry about the delay.


End file.
